


Little Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Marriage, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney thinks about his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

Barney was very fond of his little brother.  
His brother was a cute kid who never gave up, despite their fathers abuse.  
Barney had always vowed to protect Clint.  
Then their parents died and they joined the circus.  
Clint started to be a star and became popular.  
And Barney began to harbor jealousy.  
His jealousy reached a point where he abandoned his brother and joined the Army.  
But Clint was always on his mind.  
When he left the Army and joined the FBI he found Clint had become a SHIELD agent.  
Barney kept up with his brothers whereabouts.  
He was proud to see Clint see people during the alien invasion.  
He found Clint was married to his partner.  
Maybe its time for reconciliation.  
Clint can meet his family.  
His wife Laura and their beautiful children.  
He wanted his baby brother back in his life.


End file.
